Planes: Fire
Planes: Fire & Rescue (originally titled Planes 2: Fire and RescueExclusive: DisneyToon Already Working on Planes Sequel) is a 2014 theatrical sequel to the 2013 animated film Planes, a spin-off of Pixar's ''Cars'' franchise. Directed by Bobs Gannaway, produced by DisneyToon Studios and Ferrell Barron, and executive produced by John Lasseter,Exclusive: New Poster for Disney’s Planes: Fire and Rescue it will be released in theaters on July 18, 2014 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.The Muppets...Again is Now Muppets Most Wanted, Planes: Fire and Rescue AnnouncedMore Disney Release Dates: Two New Marvel Pics, ‘Alexander’, ‘Hundred-Foot Journey’, ‘Into The Woods’, ‘Planes’ Sequel Slotted Plot "Planes: Fire & Rescue features a quirky crew of elite firefighting aircraft devoted to protecting historic Piston Peak National Park from a raging wildfire. When world famous air racer Dusty (voice of Dane Cook) learns that his engine is damaged and he may never race again, he must shift gears and is launched into the world of wildfire air attack. Dusty joins forces with veteran fire and rescue helicopter Blade Ranger (voice of Ed Harris) and his courageous air attack team, including spirited super scooper Lil' Dipper (voice of Julie Bowen), heavy-lift helicopter Windlifter (voice of Wes Studi), ex-military transport Cabbie (voice of Dale Dye) and a lively bunch of brave all-terrain vehicles known as The Smokejumpers (voices of Regina King, Corri English, Bryan Callen, Danny Pardo and Matt Jones). Together, the fearless team battles a massive wildfire, and Dusty learns what it takes to become a true hero."D23 Expo: New Art From the Upcoming Disney, Pixar and Disneytoon Movies Voice Cast *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley *Danny Mann as Sparky *Julie Bowen as Lil' Dipper *Brad Garrett as Chug *Teri Hatcher as Dottie *Ed Harris as Blade RangerMeet the Characters from Planes: Fire & Rescue *Wes Studi as Windlifter *Dale Dye as Cabbie *Regina King as Dynamite *Corri English as Pinecone *Bryan Callen as Avalanche *Danny Pardo as Blackout *Matt Jones as Drip *Curtis Armstrong as MaruWATCH: ‘Planes 2: Fire & Rescue’ Full Length Trailer *Fred Willard as Secretary of the Interior *Jerry Stiller as Harvey *Anne Meara as Winnie *Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom *Erik Estrada as Nick "Loop'n" Lopez *John Michael Higgins as Cad Spinner *Barry Corbin as Ol' Jammer *Hal Holbrook as Mayday *Kevin Michael Richardson as Ryker *Patrick Warburton as Pulaski *Brad Paisley as BubbaBrad Paisley honors dad, firefighters in 'Planes' sequel Music Mark Mancina, who composed the music for the first film, will return for the sequel.Mark Mancina to Return for ‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ In addition, Brad Paisley wrote and performed a song for the film titled "All In".LISTEN: ‘All In’ by Brad Paisley from ‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ Paisley also performed a song titled "Runaway Romance", co-written by Bobs Gannaway and Danny Jacob. Potential Sequel It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui that the Planes series will be a trilogy.Planes trilogy confirmed; Cryer’s recasting discussedBradley Raymond dishes dirt on the Disney Channel's "Pixie Hollow Games" TV special A Disney staff member also stated that Planes 3 is in story development.TAG Blog Instead of publishing an Art of book for the first film, Chronicle Books will publish The Art of Planes 1 & 2 to coincide with the release of Planes: Fire & Rescue.Exclusive: The Art of Planes book to coincide with Planes 2 Besides the Planes series, DisneyToon is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if Planes is well received.Bob Hilgenberg and Rob Muir on the Rise and Fall of Disney’s Circle 7 AnimationDisney's 'Cars 2' a Hit Already—in Stores John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding."In ‘Cars 2,’ John Lasseter Says Big Oil is the ‘Uber Bad Guy’ Release Planes: Fire & Rescue will be released on July 18, 2014. The second official trailer for the film was released on April 8, 2014.Planes: Fire & Rescue Debuts New Trailer International Release Dates *Argentina - July 17, 2014 *Brazil - July 17, 2014 *Chile - July 17, 2014 *Hungary - July 17, 2014 *Netherlands - July 17, 2014 *Portugal - July 17, 2014 *Serbia - July 17, 2014 *United States - July 18, 2014 *Japan - July 19, 2014 *Belgium - July 23, 2014 *France - July 23, 2014 *Cambodia - July 24, 2014 *United Kingdom - August 8, 2014 *Ireland - August 8, 2014 *Germany - August 14, 2014 *Hong Kong Special Administrative Region - August 14, 2014 *Taiwan - August 15, 2014 *Italy - August 20, 2014 *Philippines - August 20, 2014 *Russia - August 21, 2014 *Lithuania - August 22, 2014 *Denmark - August 28, 2014 *Greece - August 28, 2014 *Sweden - August 29, 2014 *Vietnam - August 29, 2014 *Singapore - September 4, 2014 *Australia - September 18, 2014 *New Zealand - September 18, 2014 *Indonesia - September 20, 2014 Trivia * Two Dinoco cans are seen in a bar where Dusty is in. *Aside from the new title, the Planes logo appears to have a few small changes. For example: **The silver metal has been changed to bronze. **The small star below the title "Planes" has been changed to a sort of firehouse symbol. *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' is the fourth entry in the Cars franchise. More Cars films are planned for the future, such as Planes 3 and Cars 3.Disney Plans Third ‘Cars,’ ‘The Incredibles 2′ *In addition to car-ification and plane-ification, some aspects of Piston Peak National Park appear to be train-ified. Gallery Videos Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Trailer 1 - Courage|"Courage" Trailer 1 Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Trailer 2 - Thunder|"Thunder" Trailer 2 Soccer with the Smokejumpers - Planes Fire & Rescue|Soccer with the Smokejumpers Dane Cook Talks DisneyToon Studios PLANES & PLANES Fire & Rescue at D23 Expo - Red Carpet Interview|Dane Cook at the D23 Expo talks about Planes: Fire & Rescue Planes Fire and Rescue Bobs Gannaway & Ferrell Barron D23 Interview|Bobs Gannaway and Ferrell Barron at the D23 Expo discuss the sequel Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo|Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo References Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:2014 films Category:Upcoming Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Planes (film) Category:Sequel films